Not like everyone else
by Falling Softly
Summary: "Why wouldn't you want to see the Giant Squid?" Rose asked. "I'm not sure," Scorpius replied. "But it might have something to do with the fact that it's a GIANT SQUID!" Rose has never been like everyone else, and pretty soon Scorpius is wondering why in Merlin's name does he keep coming back for more. Crap summary, fun story.


**Prologue_  
_**

"ROSE!"

Jerked rather unceremoniously from his nap, Ron Weasley blinked as he tried to figure out what had just woken him up.

"ROSE!"

Recognising his wife's voice, Ron clambered to his feet, just as the yell came through for the third time.

_"ROSE!"_

"Merlin, Mione, what's wrong?" He asked as he caught sight of a frantic Hermione "I'll-keep-my-maiden-name-thank-you-very-much" Granger running around the small house they owned outside Godric's Hollow.

Turning to face her husband of almost six years, Hermione relaxed, feeling as though her huge problem had just gotten a bit smaller.

"Ron, thank God," she said on a breath. "I've lost Rose."

For a few seconds, Ron just stared at her, sure that he'd misheard. When it finally dawned on him that she wasn't joking around, his smile slipped.

"What do you mean you've lost Rose?" The picture didn't make a whole lot of sense. Hermione was the most capable person he knew. If _she_ couldn't handle their daughter… He didn't really want to think about it. "How can you lose her?"

Glaring at him, Hermione snapped; "She's three, and runs fast. I wouldn't have even known she was gone if Hugo hadn't told me."

"Yeah," Ron said. "But she also has hair the colour of those, _fire-cars, _or whatever they're called, down to her knees. Your hair, I might add. The kid is basically a moving hair-ball. How do you lose it?"

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, Hermione gave in to his logic. "I don't know, okay. Now can you please stop badgering me about _how_ I lost her, and help me get her back?" She took off without waiting for an answer.

Laughing slightly at their predicament, Ron went after her.

* * *

High up a tree, three-year-old Rose Weasley giggled as she watched her parents run around trying to find her. She'd told Hugo not to tell mummy, but he had clearly sold her out. Still, he was okay as far as brothers went. After all, five-year olds are hardly the most trustworthy people.

When Ron walked under the tree she was hiding in, Rose gave into temptation and threw a nut at him. There were lots next to the branch she was sitting in, and daddy looked very confused when he saw what had hit him. So funny, in fact, that she started laughing. Which unfortunately meant that daddy knew exactly where she was hiding. After all, a small girl hiding in a tree laughing isn't the easier thing to miss, and he was standing almost directly under her.

Moving to stand in front of the branch his daughter was currently hiding in, Ron marvelled at the fact she'd managed to get as high as she had. Rosie was abnormally short for her age, at only 87cm, yet she was easily half a metre about him, and he stood at a healthy 6'3.

"C'mon now Rosie," he said, holding his hands up towards her. "Time to come down. Mummy's going mad trying to find you."

Still laughing, Rose stood up on her branch. Ron gave a cry and dashed forward, sure that she was going to slip. But he needn't have worried. Much. Before she had even the slightest chance of falling, Rose had jumped off the branch, and into her dad's waiting arms.

"Merlin, Rosie." He said as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. "Don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Turning back to the house, he called out, "It's okay Mione, I've found her."

Hermione rushed out of the house, followed by Hugo. Catching sight of her brother, Rose squirmed to be put down. Ron quickly lowered her, and no sooner had her feet touched the ground, was she running after Hugo.

Hermione tried to grab her daughter, but missed, as Rose darted around her out-stretched hands, screaming "YOU TOLD MUMMY! YOU TOLD MUMMY!"

Laughing at the sight of Hermione's worn-out expression, Ron wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry about it, love." He said, giving her a quick kiss. "She's fine. Hugo probably won't be when she manages to catch up with him, but at least we know where the two of them are."

Leaning back into his embrace, Hermione groaned. "What are we going to do with her Ron? Because I can guarantee you that this will not be the last time we lose her."

As Hugo started calling out for help, Ron gave a rueful grin. "Of course it won't be. We'll spend the rest of our lives chasing after her." Pulling back a bit, he looked her in the eye. "And I wouldn't have her any other way."

For some reason, Hermione didn't seem as excited by the notion

* * *

_**I know that I should really be writing BOG, but this idea just came to me, and I really wanted to just go with it. I'm not sure exactly where the story is going, but I'm hoping to something a little bit different with it.**_

_**I know that Hugo is meant to be younger than Rose, but it worked better having him as the older sibling.**_

_**I will undoubtedly change this chapter in a couple of days once I re-read it again, and decide that I hate everything about how I wrote it.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**FS xx **_


End file.
